The Choice's We Make
by kittypanda19
Summary: Roxas- a eighteen year boy who has a drug problem. A problem that is causing him to lose it all; his friends, his family and most of all his lover Sora. After an argument with the two lovers, Sora finally had enough of Roxas's lies about stopping his drug addiction. Distraught by losing the last thing to keep him grounded- Roxas made a wish... A wish that he was never born.


Hey everybody so I decided to make another story to help with my writer's block with my other story, "My Sweetest Sin". Anyways in this story it takes on a more realistic tone- only except for the whole wish thing. That part is made up… But it does involve some huge serious issues like drug and drinking abuse. So I'm warning you ahead of time- if the content with this story makes you uneasy then please press the back button now and no flames. And yes I have done my homework for this so there! Anyways I hope you all enjoy this story~ Oh before I begin I want to add a few things.

One: I do not own kingdom Hearts but the amazing company Square Enix does~ Along with Final Fantasy, and if I did own it well… Let's just say that Sora and Riku would be a couple and not have an annoying Kairi! Sorry for people who like her but I can't stand the girl!

Two: This plot and idea is however solely mine so please do not steal! Or else I'll have Panda Boy hunt you down and whack you in the head with a bamboo stick~

Panda: That's right people! You heard the lovely lady! *Starts tapping bamboo stick in the palm of the hand, while smirking evilly*

Me: *Blinks but shakes head while smiling* Anyways while Panda is scaring people I'll repeat myself. *Coughs into hand before speaking*

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts nor Final Fantasy but Square Enix does~ this plot and idea is mine and mine alone.

* * *

Prologue:

Hey my name is Hiroshi Roxas and I'm sixteen years old, I go to Twilight Town High the home of the nobodies, our football team. Anyways why am I talking about football…? Oh wait I know why because I was dragged to the game by my boyfriend… Leonheart Sora… Ugh… I hate football! But his friend Riku is on the team so I agreed to come along with him and watch the game. Man oh man was I bored! I was ready about to lean back on the cold metal bleachers and close my eyes until I heard a loud shout from beside me. My dark blue eyes glanced over at the bouncing brunette next to me.

He was standing up and shouting at the team to run and keep going to the end zone, his wild silky brunette spikes were blowing in the mid-summer wind. His bright blue eyes were shinning with excitement and joy. Yup that was my Sora for you. He was always so kind and sweet, but yet so pure and innocent, well except when we're in the bedroom but that is a different story.

"Go Riku! Go! Run! Run! Awe man!"

Sora sighed and sat back down next to me, while angry shouts and happy cheers were going on behind us. I blinked and gave him a confused look before glancing back at the field with a raised golden blonde eyebrow. The other team was in control of the ball now; I guess I missed something while looking at the sapphire eyed beauty beside me.

"You okay Sor?" I asked in a soft tone of voice, he glanced over at me with a soft smile on his bronze colored face.

"Yeah I'm fine we just lost control of the ball is all." He replied in a calm fashion like he was commenting about the weather.

I shook my head and racked my pale fingers through my gravity deifying golden blonde spikes. There was a huge difference between me and Sora, I was pale while he was tan, my hair color was blonde while his was brunette, my eyes were a dark blue while his were a beautiful sapphire. We could pass off as brothers but we were not related thank god for that! I think it would be weird and sick if he was considering the fact that we are a couple. I must have had this faraway look on my face because the look on Sora's face was a look of worry.

"You okay Roxy?"

I blinked my dark blue eyes a few times before shaking my head and giving him a soft smile.

"I'm fine… I'm just going to go to the bathroom real quick." I said while standing up and giving him a quick kiss on his rose petal soft lips before excusing myself and trying to weave in and out of people who were standing up and hollering at the game. When I finally escaped from the crazy football loving students and family members I took in a deep breath before heading to the bathrooms that were by the gym. On my walk there my cellphone starting vibrating in the back pocket of my black form fitting acid washed jeans.

I groaned wondering if it was my mom calling to check up on me or if it was Axel calling me. I prayed it wasn't either… But my hopes were dashed when I found out that it was…-

Axel calling me. I frowned and answered anyways wondering what he wanted. I pressed the answer button on my touch screen phone and placed it to my ear so that I could hear him talk.

"What do you want Axel?" My voice was laced with irritation, knowing him he was probably going to ask me to meet him somewhere and well do what he does…

"Yo! Roxas! My main man! I'm glad I caught you! So um… I was wondering…"

Before he could finish his sentence I cut him off by flat out saying "no".

"But you don't know what I was about to say!"

I sighed and shook my head at his words, my hand raised up to my face so that I could pinch the bridge of my nose in an irritated way. "I do know what you were going to say and it was about me going to your drug dealers' house and paying for your drugs… So no."

"But I wasn't going to ask you that…" He said now in an irritated tone, like he was offended by me saying those words to him.

"Oh? And what were you going to ask?" I raised an eyebrow while continuing walking towards the bathroom.

"… I was going to ask you to come over to the school gyms bathroom…" Axel sighed on the other side of the phone causing me to look suspicious; my dark blue eyes narrowed causing me to stop walking. "Why?"

Another huff and sigh left the other side of the phone clearly showing the red heads annoyance. "Just do it…"

I rolled my eyes once more before saying whatever and hanging up on him before he could say anything else. Now I was stuck between going to the bathroom like planned or heading back to my brunette haired boyfriend. Well nature won that debate in a heartbeat. I ran the rest of the way to the bathroom and saw my red headed friend standing outside of the boys' bathroom door smoking a joint. When his jade green eyes landed on me he couldn't help but smile his sly smile that looked more like a Cheshire cat grin than anything else.

"Hey Roxas you made it!" Axel exclaimed but however I ran pass him and into the bathroom causing him to laugh; he knew when nature called it called. And there was no denying it either. After I had relieved myself I washed my hands and walked out of the restroom. I was about to walk past him until he stopped me.

"Where are you going buddy?"

I stopped walking and sighed softly as I turned back around to look at the thin lanky red headed teen, "I'm heading back to Sora… Why?" I asked looking at him suspiciously.

He shook his head and kicked off the wall with his black combat boot. "Because I want you to try something…"

Every fiber of my being was screaming to ignore him and head on back but my curious side was starting to show. "What do you want me to try?" I raised a golden eyebrow up at him still looking suspicious of him. He just chuckled and shook his head causing his layered spikey hair to move along with the motion.

"Well… Get your small fry ass over here and I'll show you…"

Okay. That made my raised eyebrow to twitch in an annoyed fashion. He had just struck a nerve. And he knew it.

I walked up to him and crossed my arms over my lean chest, "What?" I snapped at him clearly annoyed by him.

The lanky teen just chuckled and smirked knowing that he had just won. "Well I know how much you hate football games, I mean so do I but there is one way to get through it…"

Part of me didn't want to know but yet another part of me did.

So I went with my curious side not knowing what troubles lye ahead of me. Or how much this one act of stupide would change my whole outlook on life. "What… is it?"

Axel's smirk widened even more knowing fully that he had totally won my curiosity over, "Smoke this and you'll feel so much better…"

He handed me the joint he was smoking causing me to stare at it for a few minutes before… I caved in. I grabbed it from him and took a long drag from it before I felt like I had more energy than I had since this morning! I felt my blood pump through my veins like a high speed chase between a car and a police officer!

"Well…? How do you feel?"

I gave the joint back to Axel who still had that Cheshire cat grin on his face, a wide smile broke over my own face and I laughed lightly. "I feel amazing!" I laughed even more and so did Axel. I had no idea why but I felt like I could take on the world! However little did I know that one drag that I took introduced me into the world of drugs.

* * *

Me: Wow, just simply wow! That came out better than I thought! Okay! So I hope you all enjoyed the Prologue of this story and don't worry my fellow readers I got my inspiration back to finish writing chapter two of My Sweetest Sin~ Well anyways if I'm lucky then I'll two things up today~ =D Oh yeah if you leave any flames then you'll have to speak to my "human resources".

Panda: She's talking about me! *Starts hitting palm with bamboo stick*

Me: *Sweat drops* Uh yeah… Anyways Read and Review~

Panda: They better! *Glares*

Me: *Sighs while shaking head*


End file.
